Characterization of the particle sizes of tyloxapol aerosolized from a nebulizer device and the development of an assay for the measurement of tyloxapol levels in biological fluids are two of the specific aims of the study. Additionally the safety of this drug will be studied in healthy volunteers. Development of study methodology regarding the effectiveness of this agent in cystic fibrosis patients.